


Never Far From The Tree

by TawnyOwl95



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Big eyed bunnies, Cuddly Crowley snek, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Tartan Takeover, Tea cup shaing, they are so married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TawnyOwl95/pseuds/TawnyOwl95
Summary: Nanny and Francis redecorate Warlock's nursery
Relationships: Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45
Collections: Name That Author Round Two





	Never Far From The Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the guess-that-author challenge on the GO Events Discord server. The prompt was 'I hated that wallpaper anyway'
> 
> Thank you all. It was so much fun being part of it.

Nanny Ashtoreth peered over the top of her glasses. Was this due to sleep deprivation? Or that she was spending more time than usual with Aziraphale? Either way, Nanny was certain that the nursery should not been quite so _tartan_.

She located Brother Francis by the begonias and, after ensuring he left his muddy boots by the back door, dragged him up to the nursery. Warlock grumbled in his sleep so rather than talking Nanny waved her arm to encompass everything and mouthed, "Angel, what the...?" 

"Perhaps he's coming into his powers early?" Francis looked everywhere except at Nanny. 

"Not that early." Nanny hissed, "Eight weeks is not old enough to have formed opinions on interior design."

Warlock snuffled into his pillow. Nanny and Francis took a wary step back. Warlock sighed, broke wind and settled.

"It just felt a bit too Gothic in here." Francis murmured. "The hour glasses with bat wings on were in poor taste." 

Nanny tutted. "That's not the point. I hated that wall paper, anyway, but the Dark Council got over excited. They wanted to be involved with raising their master's son.”

Francis sighed in sympathy.

“And you can't tell me that this is any less terrifying!" Nanny jabbed a finger at the new wallpaper which was beige and covered in cheery bunnies with tartan ears. "This isn't cancelling each other out angel. This is _cute!_ "

"It’s a child’s nursery. It’s supposed to be cute."

"Nothing has eyes that big!"

Francis folded his arms and managed to pout, despite his bucked teeth. "What do you suggest?" 

"Something neutral. Something that represents the both of us."

Francis worried his lip. "I might have an idea."

It took some time, some bickering, and deciding what would be safe when Warlock was mobile, but eventually they were both satisfied. Nanny and Francis sat against the back wall of the nursery with their legs stretched out and basked in the afterglow of a job well done. Francis handed the shared teacup back to Nanny. "Just one more thing."

That twinkle in his eye was never to be trusted. Nanny stretched her neck to see what had been miracled in to the cot. "Seriously?" She asked. 

"I think it's adorable." Francis took back the tea cup before the contents could be dumped on his head. "I trust the eyes are right?"

"Bah!" Nanny ate the last chocolate hobnob out of spite. 

Mrs Dowling came to check on Warlock an hour later. The soft green carpet sunk pleasantly under her shoes. There were far more plants in the room than before, but the mural of the apple tree on the back wall was really rather good. Hadn't she always thought so? Of course she had, otherwise that meant someone had redecorated since breakfast. Which was nonsense. Obviously. Mrs Dowling did, however, make a note to find out who had bought Warlock that giant, plush black snake. It was a bit much. Still, it never occurred to her to remove it. 


End file.
